Learn your ABCs The Vocaloid Way
by AnimeCatMew
Summary: Having trouble memorizing the alphabet? Of course not! You probably wouldn't be on this site if you were! Short idiotic Vocaloid oneshots about every day life for those bakas.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is pretty much a collection of really short oneshots that I made in the beginning of the year at school. Each chapter will be a letter of the alphabet. They're very short and stupid, but do please enjoy anyway!**

A is for….Affectionate!

"Rin what the heck are you doing?" A teal head girl by the name of Hatsune Miku curiously asked one day as she had entered the said girl's bedroom only to find her rubbing against the green head girl known as Gumi, as if she was some sort of cat.

"She's being quite affectionate today" Gumi giggled, patting the younger girl's head. "It's rather sweet, don't you think?"

"She's being a little too affectionate" Miku muttered as Rin's head became buried within Gumi's chest, causing the green head to laugh. The teal head silently left the room, closing the door shut before sighing.

How come nobody was ever that affectionate with her?

**Author's Note: See? Stupid short, but meh. I actually have all the chapters written out for this. I may update 2 or 3 a day, week, or 1 whenever I upload a new story I dunno. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway XD**


	2. Chapter 2

B is for…Bitchy

"I hate life, I hate you all, you're worthless pieces of shit" The blond haired, brown eyed Neru started her rant, face red in fury as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Luka rolled her eyes, currently unimpressed.

"It's not our fault that your cell phone is dead"

**Author's Note: When I hear the word Bitch, Neru always pops into my mind. Hmmm.**


	3. Chapter 3

C is for…..Crazy

"HAHAHA!" A drunk and crazed Meiko laughed, unrealistically foaming sake at the mouth like some form of a wild animal.

"What's wrong with her!" The newcomer, SeeU asked, eyes wide in fear as the Meiko beast took another swig from her bottle, draining it of its contents.

"That's just Meiko" A blue haired man, *cough*idiot*cough*, smiled as if it was all perfectly natural. "Meiko is quite crazy; in fact she's a total animal when she gets her hands on a bottle of sake!"

The blue haired man was then destroyed by an angry Meiko. It was a scene way to violent for the (lazy) author to describe.

SeeU from then on knew what to expect at the Vocaloid house.

**Author's Note: I first discovered SeeU when I wrote this, she is so cute! Yeah…..even my Author's notes are short for these stories XD**


	4. Chapter 4

D is for…..Daring

"Gakupo is so daring and brave" The idiotic man named Kaito who somehow incredibly survived Meiko's last attack whispered to his girlish shota pal, Len. The twosome watched as the purple samurai entered the lair of the now sleeping Meiko, aiming for the beast's panty drawer.

Len nodded. "Yeah….." he murmured, "I give him about two minutes before he dies"

**RAWR!**

"Scratch that" the blond muttered, glancing at Kaito as he spoke, "Give that two seconds"

**Author's Notes: Because those 3 are complete idiots. **


	5. Chapter 5

E is for…..Energetic

One day in the world of Utauloid, this happened.

"WHEEEE!" Teto exclaimed as she ran around the house almost literally bouncing off the walls as her red drills bounced to and fro "I AM SO HAPPY!"

Defoko stood against the wall in silence and she let out the smallest of sighs. Why did Ruko think it was a good idea to give Teto coffee?

**Author's Note: I never write about the Utauloids, I felt like they needed a chance, plus I love Teto :3**


	6. Chapter 6

F is for…Furry!

"Piko Piko watch me play Petz Catz on the wii" An excited Iroha squeed as she watched the cat she was controlling on the screen jump across a platform.

"Iroha…..why'd you buy this dumb game?" Piko asked, boredly watching the game in which Iroha loved so much.

"Cause there is KITTIES!" Iroha shouted, and then meowed cutely.

"Iroha…are you a furfag?" The boy asked.

He then was trampled to death by an army of bloodthirsty kittens earning him his answer.

**Author's Note: Aaaaaand I dunno. I bought this game for my wii, so damn boring -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

G is for…Girly

"Len-kun" Gumi whined, "please put on the dress for me, pleeeeease?"

"NO" Len shouted as Gumi and his sister, Rin pouted. "Why does everyone think I should wear a dang dress anyway? I AM A BOY!"

"Pffft" Rin muttered with a flip of her wrist, "Len you're the most girlish thing I have ever laid my eyes on"

"WHAT" Len shouted, fire suddenly burning in his blue eyes like on some Anime.

After exchanging small glances Gumi and Rin shouted, "SHOTA!" and unpleasantly forced the girl….I mean boy into the frilly pink dress.

It can be safe to say that Len would forever be called Shota since that day.

**Author's Note: On almost every fanfiction I read with Len he is forced to wear some form of clothing, he's such a girl, and a man whore too XD**


	8. Chapter 8

H is for…..Hot

"Oh Em GEE" Fan girls around the entire globe squeed at Len as they watched him perform live on TV. "LEN IS SO HOT!"

Rin rolled her eyes, annoyed at the squeeing of the stupid girls, (and even some guys) in the crowd. "You people wouldn't think he was so hot if you knew what he does in his spare time"

**Author's Note: LEN IS NOT HOT! SHADUP YOU ANNOYING FANGIRLS .**


	9. Chapter 9

I is for…Icky

Len Kagamine was in search of a girlfriend. So he searched around the shared house of the Vocaloids.

First as he entered the kitchen he saw Miku and Luka kissing at the table. Then as he entered the living room he saw Lily and Meiko having a heated make out scene on the couch.

Even Iroha and Miki were in on this action as he entered the bathroom, only to see something his poor virgin eyes wouldn't forget too soon. Honestly, didn't people know to lock the doors?

"Oh come on!" Len whined as he entered his sister bedroom only to see the blond making out with Gumi. "Why must all the girls in this house be yuri!"

"That's a simple question" Rin murmured as she lifted her head, "boys are icky~" *anyone thinking troll face moment?*

"And…" Gumi added, "YURI ROCKS!"

Len then proceeded to face palm.

**Author's Note: I will always be a fan of Yuri 3 Wow, I have been torturing Len a lot lately o3o I am just that mean MWAHAH**


	10. Chapter 10

J is for…..Jealous

"What's up Luka-san?" The red haired girl by the name of Miki greeted the pinkett.

She was given no reply.

"Um….what are you doing?" Miki questioned, noticing the lack of reply from her pal.

Luka was intently gazing into the other room, a look of envy plastered upon her face.

Following her friend's gaze, Miki saw Rin sitting upon the couch, cuddling what was Gumi dressed up in some form of dog outfit.

"…..What the….." Miki murmured, wondering to herself why Gumi was dressed up in a dog outfit like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I want to be Rin's puppy…." Luka grumbled.

Miki, disturbed by that sentence, scurried back to her room and wouldn't come out until Miku reassured her that there were no more "puppies" within the household.

**Author's Note: I loved this one, It was fun to write.**


End file.
